1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, in which the touch sensitivity of a flexible display can be adaptively adjusted according to the degree to which the flexible display is bent or folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD), a flexible display or a touch screen has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent personal individuality.
Since flexible displays are flexible enough to be bent or rolled, they can thus be used to control various operations performed by mobile terminals. When using a flexible display in a mobile terminal, it is necessary to determine whether the flexible display is bent or folded, and the direction in which, and the degree to which the flexible display is bent or folded. Especially when using a display module, which is a combination of a touch screen and a flexible display, it is necessary to adjust the touch sensitivity of the display module and correct the position of a touched input on the display module according to whether the display module is bent or folded and thus to precisely control various operations associated with a touch event.